The present invention relates to a di- and/or a tristyrylphenol monoglycidyl ether adduct of maltodextrin and its preparation. This compound is useful as an addictive to improve open time in a coatings formulation.
Government regulations and market movement continually drive toward zero volatile organic compounds (VOC) for coating formulations. Consequently, waterborne formulations that are free of volatile solvents and coalescents have become increasingly popular in the industry. Nevertheless, paint properties have been compromised due to this sea change; among them is open time, which is the period of time during which a freshly applied paint film can be reworked without leaving brush marks. In a solvent-borne system, open time is about 30 to 45 min; in a typical waterborne formulation, open time is on the order of 3 to 5 min. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to find an additive for waterborne formulations that increases open time over currently available additives without degrading other properties of the final coating, such as film adhesive and cohesive strength, hardness, block resistance, early blister resistance, scrub and wash resistance, stain resistance, and mar resistance.